coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4090 (11th November 1996)
Plot Curly encourages Raquel to do well in her interviews and tells her that he would consider moving if she took a job out of the area. She goes to the second stage and removes her wedding ring, fearing it might cost her the job. Samantha enjoys leading Sean on when he flirts with her. She feels that she's not his type but he persists so she agrees to go dog racing with him. The interviewers at Berkeley International, Irene Muir and Dennis Norton, are impressed by Raquel's personality and her modelling history. She tells them that she doesn't have any commitments. Deirdre and Ken meet Robert Preston, their future son-in-law, and take to him. Raquel is stunned when she is offered a job in Kuala Lumpur. Shirley and Maurice Preston have tea with the Barlows and Robert. Tracy is nervous to meet her new in-laws and Ken is put out when working class Maurice takes against him for being a teacher. Liz warns Samantha to watch herself with Sean, explaining how he sexually harassed her. Deirdre is upset when the Prestons tell her that they don't want Robert to marry Tracy as he's on the rebound. Sean is furious when Samantha tells him that she's not going out with him because someone has told her he sexually harassed them. He instinctively knows it's Liz. Ken is aghast when Tracy buys her wedding dress for £14 from a charity shop and a pair of Doc Marten boots. Raquel tells Curly she's been offered a job in Kuala Lumpur and it's not fair. He assures her that there'll be other jobs. Cast Regular cast *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin Guest cast *Jakki Nye - Loveday Smith *P.A. - Louise Hibbert *Irene Muir - Genevieve Allenbury *Dennis Norton - Charles McCurdy *Robert Preston - Julian Kay *Maurice Preston - Seamus O'Neill *Shirley Preston - Maggie Tagney *Paul Davies - Ben Frain Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Skinner's Bookies *Berkeley International - Interview room and foyer Notes *First appearance of Robert Preston although the character only made a few sporadic appearances initially and wasn't a regular until 13th July 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sam gets an interesting offer from Sean Skinner. Raquel prepares for her second interview. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,590,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes